


Closer / 靠近

by yilimiliyi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 破镜重圆PWP连载灵感来源于The chainsmokers / Halsey - Closer遇见前男友你是恨他还是上他





	Closer / 靠近

【Chapter 1】

黄明昊走进酒吧时感觉到有人在看他。  
他坐在靠近酒吧的接近中央，谁看着他都不奇怪，只是那阵强烈的目光在他的浑身上下逡巡，带着比普通打量更灼人的热度，可每当他起身开始寻找目光来源，那阵感觉就消失了。  
挺会躲。  
酒过三巡他对面空着的那张高脚凳上有人落座，清冽中带点甜的香味飘进他的安全距离。他呼吸凝住，隔两秒才敢抬眸去看。  
坐在对面的人有一张小巧白净的脸，狭长的眼睛化了酒红色系的眼影，眼尾别出心裁地贴着一颗星星亮片，微卷的刘海搭在前额，他单手托腮耸着肩膀，把一杯伏特加往他面前推了推，笑意盈盈：“小帅哥，请你喝酒啊。”  
黄明昊在对方来之前便已然微醺，自然没有那个自控力移开视线。他在对方高深莫测的视线里接过那个玻璃杯，仰头一饮而尽，烈酒的苦味浸透了他的味蕾，而对方仿佛要额外给他点甜头似地，脚尖正沿着他的小腿曲线轻轻滑动。  
“喝这么快，小心醉啊。”对面人莞尔一笑，“我叫Theo，T、H、E、O，你呢？”  
黄明昊眼睛有点红：“你想怎么样？”  
Theo歪了歪脑袋，“当然是带你走。”  
黄明昊盯了对方几秒，直到眼中胀起了血丝，终于投降，把酒杯重重倒扣在桌子上，从裤袋里掏出几张大钞拍在桌上，跳下高脚凳，揽过对方的肩膀便往出口走。  
Theo踉跄了一下，手便搂在黄明昊腰上，亦步亦趋地随着他，路上经过一头发染得火红的高个男生，那人看见他俩，喝进去的一口德国黑啤喷了两米远。  
他施威似地揽紧了嘻嘻哈哈的Theo，用力推开了酒吧沉重的隔音门。

门外是漆黑夜色，路灯几盏，都抵不过背后酒吧招牌的霓虹灯灿烂。  
黄明昊掏出车钥匙开锁，路虎有点儿高，他把Theo小心地抱起来打算塞进副驾，就在这时对方脸上露出不悦神色。  
“假正经。”  
说罢伸手拉开后座车门，黄明昊还未来得及反应，已被拽着领口引进拽进车里。  
门关上后Theo跨坐到他身上，在双唇即将相触前黄明昊捏住他的下巴，“你真的想好了？”  
Theo打开他的手，按住他的后脑勺，一个热烈的吻一触即发。  
黄明昊很快掌握了主动权，灵巧的舌头滑进对方的唇齿间，舔过那一排方才对他露出甜美笑容的牙齿，捉住了那条四处躲闪的舌头——对方舌尖有点淡淡西柚味，正好解了他这无处安放的苦涩。  
他们用了全部的力气接吻，牙齿和牙齿打在一起，下巴被溢出的唾液沾湿，黄明昊的下身紧到几乎疼痛，只得去蹭对方的股沟以期缓解。  
对方渐渐喘不上气来，揪了揪黄明昊的头发主动退开，黄明昊半眯着眼睛追过去啄对方的双唇，如此几次。  
Theo别开头，稳了稳呼吸，声音里竟有点哽咽，“你不要总是这样看我行不行。”  
黄明昊挑眉，“在和你打炮，不看你看谁？”  
“不给看了。”Theo解下腕间缠着的Burberry丝巾，用爱心的那一面覆住黄明昊的眼睛——  
“深夜是大人的教学时间，接下来你只能听我的，小朋友。”  
黄明昊的衬衣下摆被从裤子里抽出来，怀中人稍稍退开一些，不一会儿，便有微弱的呼吸打在黄明昊的小腹，对方抽开他的皮带，扯下他的裤子，蓄势待发的性器便弹出来，黄明昊下意识伸手去阻拦，下一秒那人轻笑一声，将它全部含入口中。  
黄明昊的舌尖还留着那西柚的余韵，而西柚与伏特加交融的滋味此刻包裹着他最脆弱的那一处，随着Theo吞吐的动作，慢慢吞噬着他的意志。  
他摸索着抓到Theo的卷发，下身试探着配合对方的动作顶弄，他怕顶坏那瓷娃娃一般的人，收敛着动作，而那根东西却是半点不由人控制地越胀越大，只愿溺死在口腔的温热里。  
他咬着牙，“快到了，让我……抽出来……”  
对方没听，灵巧的舌尖在前端舔弄一圈，轻轻吮吸一记，黄明昊再忍不下去，喷薄而出，对方在他释放到一半时及时撤开，没被误伤得太严重。  
黄明昊看不见对方的样子，而有温热的指腹沾着什么擦到自己脸颊上，从丝巾下方滑至下巴，像一滴眼泪滑落的形状。  
“那该我了，”对方嘀咕一声，推着黄明昊的肩膀，黄明昊把握不好平衡，倒在宽大的后座上，皮革和清新剂的味道扑在鼻尖。  
对方坐到他身上，扶着他尚半硬着的性器，对准了那处缓缓吞入。  
后穴是令人窒息的紧致，但又有湿润滑腻的感觉。对方早做过了润滑，这样的认知令黄明昊几乎是一瞬间又勃了起来，这样什么也看不见的情况让他感觉非常不好，其他的感官只会更加敏感罢了。  
“让我看看你吧。”他哀求。  
“……闭嘴。”对方喝道，手撑着他的胸膛，用力动作起来，每一次坐起落下都用了全部的重量加持，黄明昊闷哼，胯骨几乎要被坐疼了，他感叹这人做什么都不按基本法，配合着扶住对方的腰向上狠狠顶弄。  
“都给你……全都给你，别急……”  
一时间只有此起彼伏放肆的呻吟回荡在车里。  
暴力性爱结束得令人精疲力竭，对方终于示弱趴在他身上休息，两人的喘息持续了很久，而后黄明昊眼前的帕子被揭开，Theo小臂抵着他的肩膀，额头贴着他的额头，有不知是汗还是泪从眼睛下方的位置滴到黄明昊的脸上。  
他说：“喂，你有个问题没回答我。你叫什么？炮打完了，我要走了，你现在回答我。”  
“夜还很长的。”  
“不，我受不了了，我要走，你不说我就走了。”  
黄明昊叹了口气，“朱正廷，你明明知道的。”  
话音未落对方一口咬在他肩膀上，这一口咬得黄明昊钻心地疼，抱着他的手愈来愈紧，像是不愿让他松口。  
他逐渐染上哭腔，“黄明昊，你说你还死回来干嘛？”  
  


【Chapter 2】

在酒吧遇见自己分手后逃跑一去四年杳无音信的前男友该如何应对？  
反正无论如何都不会发展到“睡了他”这种局面。  
可朱正廷看见那人手脚完好身心健康地坐在那里喝酒，几年不见非但没成歪瓜裂枣，反而出落得更加帅气逼人，偏偏端着那一副清高姿态，对周围的狂蜂浪蝶开启彻底屏蔽模式。他气不打一处来。  
四年，曾经是发了疯一样想再见到他，见到了才发现，被留在过去里的仿佛只有他。  
他睁开眼睛，在后座舒展了腰背，侧过头，路虎正以缓慢的速度行驶在后半夜空荡的马路上，黄明昊两手把着方向盘，黑色衬衣似乎只扣了一颗纽扣，歪歪扭扭地敞开着，带有“H”金属扣的皮带掉在前后座之间的地毯上，正反射着明明暗暗的光线。  
这个男人沉默，温柔，该死地性感。  
怎么样都不能和数年前那个急躁却纯情的小处男联系到一起。  
  
他认识黄明昊的那年，对方只有16岁，父母在外经商，他一个人住在申城的大公寓里。朱正廷刚考了上戏的研，被推荐去给准备走艺考路线的黄明昊辅导。  
春去秋来，推拉之间，不知哪天开始两人默契地感受到感情的变质。  
他记得那是黄明昊考上上戏本科后18岁前的最后一个夏末，他决定住进朱正廷在学校周围的公寓，搬完家那天是9月的第一天，这座城市毫无预兆地下起一场夏末的雷暴雨，朱正廷出去买蛋糕，回来时被淋成个落汤鸡。  
他在玄关脱下湿漉漉的衣服，赤着脚抱进浴室，再出来时放在门口的蛋糕已经被黄明昊拿到了客厅。对方坐在沙发上把玩着蛋糕店附赠的那盒火柴，用力地划燃一根，点上一根细细的蜡烛，吹灭，复又换一根去划。  
客厅的飘窗开了一道不大不小的缝通风，有强烈的雨水味道飘进来，朱正廷走过去关上。  
“不用点蜡烛呀，白送的扔掉好啦，今天又没人过生日。”朱正廷这么说着，还是走到墙边，调暗了客厅的灯光。  
黄明昊说：“欸，朱正廷，今天开始我们同居了。”  
“嗯，”朱正廷走过去，站在他身边，摸摸他的脑袋，“同居了。你看你有那么大一个房子不回，非要和我挤在一起。”  
黄明昊双手抱住他的腰，“那不一样，”他说：“谁谈恋爱不想每分每秒都和对象呆在一起呢。”  
他的眼睛里映着忽明忽灭的烛火，湿漉漉的像一只讨要宠爱的小狗，朱正廷的内心涌动强烈的热潮——这小孩没事打什么直球啊——他抱住黄明昊的脑袋，撩起他的刘海，露出两道英气的眉毛，右眉中间被他剃去一块，成了断眉的样子。  
他亲亲对方的眉心，然后弯腰与他接吻。嘴唇细细密密地触碰，探出的舌尖温柔地触到一起，深深浅浅来来回回地在口腔之间缠绵，交换着一点唾液和DNA。  
黄明昊仰着脸，极其依恋地沉醉在这个节奏悠长的吻里，他脖子拉长到几乎要痛起来的地步，却还是担心与朱正廷不够贴近，淅沥淅沥的雨声在遥远的地方刺激着这个浪漫的夜晚。  
他们的嘴唇短暂分离，黄明昊的脑袋埋在朱正廷的腰部，深深呼吸着牛奶沐浴露的香味，过一会儿，他忽然脑袋贴着朱正廷的腹肌笑起来。  
朱正廷暗暗猜到他在笑什么。  
黄明昊说：“哥哥，你硬了。”  
他面上发烫，快24岁的人了心快跳出嗓子眼。  
黄明昊抬起头，天真地笑了笑，“那你要不要和我做爱？”  
朱正廷望进他的眼睛，他一直在等黄明昊成年的那一天，所以理智告诉他现在应该推开黄明昊然后两个人坐下来和和美美地吃蛋糕，可是他却僵在这一处无法动作。  
黄明昊用上牙咬着嘴唇，又问他，“至少在这几根蜡烛烧完之前这段时间，属于我，好不好。”  
他再也不忍心说不。  
  
他躺到沙发上，黄明昊顺势半趴在他的身上，朱正廷解开黄明昊的睡裤带子，拉下他的内裤，少年那根精神的家伙便弹出来，朱正廷伸手握上去，因尺寸而微微红了红脸，他拉下自己的睡裤，将二人半勃的性器拢在一起，试探着撸动起来。  
黄明昊发出闷闷的喘息声，右手支撑住身体，左手覆上朱正廷的手用力按住，加快了节奏，滚烫的柱身贴合，双唇便也要重新交合，急促的鼻息扑在彼此的脸颊，不分你我。  
噼噼啪啪的雨水连绵不停歇地打上客厅玻璃。  
二人射完一轮后有咸腥的味道飘散开来，黄明昊撩起朱正廷的睡衣引着哥哥脱去衣服，朱正廷的皮肤白且光滑，肌肉分明煞是好看，最令他难捱的还是那两根突出的锁骨，他低头吮吸，半晌闷闷地说了句：“正廷，蜡烛灭了。”  
朱正廷偏头瞟了一眼，蛋糕上细长的蜡烛早已燃尽，只剩一个好看的蛋糕还端端正正地摆在昏暗光线里。  
他抬手碰碰黄明昊的侧脸，托着他的下巴示意他抬头，“黄明昊，你知道怎么做吗？”  
黄明昊呆了两秒，不可思议地瞪大眼睛，“我，百度过……”  
朱正廷摇摇头，“你啊……”  
他伸长手臂，从茶几底下的小药盒里摸出一管润滑液和一盒套子，轻轻敲了敲黄明昊的脑袋，“大人的教学时间，我说，你做。”  
他将润滑液挤在黄明昊的手心，翻身趴在沙发上，牵着黄明昊的手按在那处穴口，黄明昊的手指在入口周围轻轻按摩片刻，便缓缓刺入，扩张是令人甜蜜又难耐的过程，黄明昊一点便通，耐心扩张的同时，舌头沿着朱正廷的脊柱一路舔舐下来，反反复复描绘着漂亮的线条，轻柔的触感就像猫爪挠心，痒得朱正廷忘了后穴的不适，性器又颤颤巍巍地挺起来，抵着沙发，他伸手去摸。  
黄明昊见他难耐，抽出三根手指便要去帮他，朱正廷几乎咬牙切齿：“你作死吗，快，进，来。”  
黄明昊慌了手脚，拆了套子，扶着挺立的柱身，莽莽撞撞地便将自己送入朱正廷体内，巨大的尺寸撑开朱正廷湿滑的甬道，令他忍不住揪着脱在一边的睡衣，手背上经络暴起。  
“哈啊……”他呻吟一声，黄明昊立刻俯身轻啄他的后颈，“我是不是弄疼你了？”  
“你倒是动啊黄明昊……”他几乎没了解释的力气，臀部向后顶了顶，示意黄明昊别再当根木头。  
年轻人永远不缺什么旺盛精力和用不光的力气，黄明昊接收到指令，扶着朱正廷的腰大力戳刺起来，年轻人不知轻重，每一下都整根抽出又没入，柱头尝试着调转方向，左右寻找到了那最敏感的一点，便奋起攻城，一下下直捣目标。  
朱正廷幻想这一天有点儿日子，也做过无数次被小狼狗吃干抹净的心理准备，左不过就是疼一点儿，可真没想到，引导小处男的初夜又刺激又爽，他被激出的眼泪积攒在眼角，终于在黄明昊将他翻过身来时滑出眼眶。  
黄明昊抬起他的一条腿架在脖子上，将自己送到最深处，凑近盯着朱正廷的眼睛说：“我想看着你，我想和你接吻，刚才那样我看不到你的表情。”  
朱正廷抬起下巴亲他的眼睛，莞尔一笑，“都可以的，黄明昊，你想怎么样都可以，今天过后，我整个人全都给你了。”  
黄明昊怔住，同时朱正廷感受到体内的性器又胀大一圈，对方复又用力抽送起来，将他的脑袋搂在胸口，他没有与朱正廷接吻，却在他的头顶反复呓语——  
“我想和你做爱，朱正廷……我想和你一直这样下去，爱不要停下来，性也不要停下来，我想把你操进沙发里，操进身体里，操进青草地里，我想我们一起老，一起融进泥土，一起变成春天的养料，直到我们融化的地方开出花……”  
朱正廷呼吸着对方汗湿的味道，眼前闪过一道白光，就这么情绪崩溃地射出来。  
“我想做到我们床上的毯子都烂掉，我想有天死也是死在你的怀里。”  
黄明昊战栗了一记，也射出来，隔着薄薄的安全套朱正廷感受到那股烫人的温度灼伤他的内壁，对方仍然抱着他的脑袋，下巴搁在他的头顶，朱正廷被他全然地覆盖在身下，就像在全世界的狂风暴雨下有一处避风港。  
  
他那时候是真的抓到确据，黄明昊爱他爱到发疯。

【Chapter 3】

黄明昊再见到朱正廷是在一周后，在淮海中路附近的酒吧。  
他其实没想到还能再见到朱正廷，重逢那天对方与他玩“你好陌生人”的戏码，稀里糊涂地打了一炮，已经让他觉得自己多半是在做梦，毕竟4年前是自己放弃了这段感情逃跑。  
他不知道朱正廷家在哪里，只好等酒劲消退后带他回了自己家，将熟睡的他抱到自己的床上。他望着这张4年没见的脸，内心有深刻的懊悔，几乎让他的骨头都痛起来。他俯下身去吻他，睡美人依旧漫游金色梦乡，对他的一切无动于衷。  
黄明昊躺在另一半的床上，握住朱正廷的一只手，允许自己有偷来的一夜。而第二天醒来，对方已经不见了，什么都没有给他留下。  
他断断续续去了几次重逢的那家酒吧，没有再遇到过朱正廷。  
直到今天，他接到一个电话，只响了两声便挂断了，像是一个打错的电话——如果不是因为那串号码黄明昊熟悉到倒着都能背下来的话。  
他回拨过去，等待了很久，直到电话快被自动切断，才有人接起来。  
“黄明昊，我们老同学开party，你要不要来玩？”

他抵达那里，远远地便看见朱正廷站在人群的中心，正和一个高个子男生谈笑甚欢。  
他依稀记得是他与朱正廷第一次重逢的那天晚上，与他们在酒吧里擦肩而过的那个男生，那人火红色的头发已经染成了灰绿色，看到黄明昊走过来，不着痕迹地侧过身体挡在朱正廷前面，“你是？”  
朱正廷从他身后探出一个脑袋，笑眯眯地端起酒杯示意，“这个是黄明昊Justin，我的前……呃可能是前前前前前男友，这个是范丞丞，我读研指导过的学弟。”  
范丞丞意味深长地看他一眼，“黄明昊，久仰大名。”  
黄明昊程式化地勾了勾嘴角，绕过他去碰朱正廷的手臂，朱正廷正仰头闷掉高脚杯中最后一口鸡尾酒，望着他的眼睛里蒙了一层水雾。  
黄明昊想问他怎么想到叫自己，却怔怔地问不出口。  
朱正廷像是猜到他心思，“只是想到就打咯，那天在你家我找不到手机了，用你的手机打了一个，存到号码了。”  
“你倒是一直没换号码。”  
朱正廷仿佛没听到似地，伸长手臂去戳正和一大群人聊天的范丞丞，“诶，丞丞，帮我加杯伏特加，要纯的。”范丞丞比了个OK的手势，往吧台走过去，那些相熟的朋友们便都围到朱正廷这儿来，见他手上空空，把各式各样的酒都要往他手里塞。  
朱正廷毫不推辞照单全收，香槟威士忌果酒下去好多杯，将黄明昊晾在一边宛如个真正的陌生人。  
“正廷，少喝点。”他扶住有些站不稳的朱正廷，对方往他怀里靠了一下复又离开，“没事，Justin你玩着不用管我。”  
他被推开，向后退了一步，范丞丞将一个透明杯子递进朱正廷手心里，“喏你的伏特加。少喝点。”  
黄明昊再也忍受不下去，他上前夺过朱正廷手中的酒杯，抬头一饮而尽，将杯口向下展示一圈，手环住对方的腰，面色不虞地扫视了周围人群，“他醉了，我们先走了。”  
朱正廷没有出声反驳，只是一下子安静下来，出神地盯着黄明昊的侧脸，跟随他一起离开了包围圈。  
  
黄明昊的步子迈得很急，他们沿着走廊走到尽头，黄明昊将他推进无人的包间里，关门落锁。  
他放开朱正廷，背过身双手捂脸抹了一把，深深地吐了一口气，才说：“对不起。”  
朱正廷笑笑，“干嘛道歉？因为把我带走？”  
黄明昊感受到自己胸口涌动着的那一股躁动，那股躁动促使他带着朱正廷离开，他没法再看着朱正廷和朋友们不分你我地交好，他想说感谢那些人点亮你的世界，但我希望我不会再看到他们出现在你周围。  
他可怕的占有欲正在吞掉自己的理智，而他知道他没有资格、没有立场这样做。冷静下来，黄明昊，否则非但无法重新拥有朱正廷，而且又要重蹈覆辙，陷进那个可怕的轮回里。  
你别忘了你曾经是为什么逃离这段感情。  
他沉浸在自己与自己的争斗里，所以没能看见朱正廷正握紧拳头望着他的背影，满心期待他不一样的回复，在这等待的过程中，曾被抛弃过一次的那一方心又慢慢地冰冷掉，逐渐觉得这氛围真是有点滑稽有点糟糕。  
“说不出来？说不出来就让我放了这么多人鸽子，你很没礼貌。”他讥讽道。  
黄明昊转身对上他的视线，他看见朱正廷用一种前所未有的冰冷眼神望着他，他满眼都写着我对你失望透顶。  
“我只是看到你被这么多朋友灌了这么多酒，朱正廷，我……”他在朱正廷的目光中艰难地开口，“我不太习惯。”  
朱正廷偏头“哈”地笑了一声，“我一直都有很多朋友，黄明昊，你没资格对我的交友圈评头论足。你以为我们是什么关系？炮友罢了，”他拍拍黄明昊肩膀上不存在的灰尘，“算了，反正我也不是很想继续party。”说罢绕过黄明昊便要走出去，黄明昊绝望地闭了闭眼睛，听见自己脑海中苦苦压抑多年的弦断掉的声音。  
他从背后抱上朱正廷，左手箍在对方精瘦的腰身上，将朱正廷试图反抗的手臂也一并锁在怀里，彻底拦住他的去路，右手挑出对方皮带上的双G扣，轻松抽开。  
“黄明昊你干……哈……”  
黄明昊的手探进朱正廷的内裤里，按住他的那一处脆弱揉捏两下，满意地感受到它在自己手中复苏，他掏出朱正廷的阴茎，用宽大的手掌迅速撸动。  
“炮友是吗，朱正廷？那炮友就来做点炮友做的事。”  
朱正廷挣扎了两下，最终还是腰软下来，咬着嘴唇发出低低的闷哼。  
黄明昊吻着他的颈侧，在那里吮出深刻的印记，“叫出来，正廷，”他压低声音说，“叫出来，让走廊里的人都听见，让你的朋友们都听见，让他们好奇我们锁着门在做什么。你怕吗？炮友之间不就该是这样放荡吗？”  
他常去健身房举铁，指根处有厚厚的茧，天气干燥了还会蜕一点死皮，所以他知道，如果他那样实实地握住朱正廷，故意用那些粗糙的茧子用力擦过他的下身，他会有多爽，多难耐。  
他的欲望也挺起来，硬邦邦地顶着朱正廷的臀缝，几乎要让他欲火焚身的地步，他偏就像要惩罚自己一般，只去为朱正廷的情欲服务。  
“正廷……”他嗅着对方的味道，除了古龙水和酒精的气息之外还有一点不一样的味道，是朱正廷皮肤的味道，他说不出来，但太久没好好闻过，让他近乎迷失。  
朱正廷漏出一声呻吟，接着便再也忍不住，放开被自己的牙齿蹂躏得可怜的嘴唇，急促地低喘起来。  
“正廷……朱正廷……”黄明昊贴着对方的耳朵呢喃着他的名字，下身蹭着朱正廷的臀部寻找一点安慰。  
朱正廷忽然就笑了，声音破碎。他艰难地挪动被黄明昊箍紧的手臂，探到身后，手背覆上黄明昊坚硬的性器。  
“你会这样吗？”他喘着气，手缓缓上下滑动，“像刚才这样，叫我的名字，用最粗糙的手心去抚摸自己，脑子里面……想我的脸……”  
黄明昊呼吸一滞，他的性器弹跳了一下，几乎是毫无预兆地射在了裤子里。  
朱正廷抽手覆上黄明昊的手，用力地撸动几下，自己也射了出来，白浊喷在不远处的地面上，他盯着那处看了一会儿，苦笑着摇摇头。  
“我不要面子的吗，黄明昊。”  
黄明昊抱着他，他想到他逃跑的那天晚上，心意已决的他最后一次抱住毫不知情的朱正廷，那时也是如此，几乎要把他勒进骨头。  
他当然做过，他四年里几乎是每天都想着朱正廷的脸，喊着他的名字释放，梦里也有，哪里都有。他思春从来就只有一个原因。  
“我好后悔。”他说。脸埋在朱正廷的发尾，语不成调。  
朱正廷喘息片刻，一直紧紧绷着的脊背终究是放松下来靠进他怀里。  
“我好恨你。”

【Chapter 4】

我好恨你。  
是他常用来对自己催眠的一句话。  
4年里只要但凡有一次他想到黄明昊的名字，黄明昊的脸，他想对别人提到黄明昊的事情，他便要在脑子里先对记忆里的黄明昊宣告一句，我恨你。  
这样说了，便能用最不善的语气，去装出对往事的不屑一顾。  
重逢黄明昊后，他用这句话给自己洗脑，踩着这句话的节拍去找他，去上他，去观察他，去责备他，披着恨的外皮，他们才能用炮友的身份重新出现在对方的生活里，恨是唯一安全的方式。  
  
“我先走了，”他的手搭到门锁上，等待黄明昊的挽留。  
还没等他旋开，身后响起窸窸窣窣的声音，接着是衣服落在地上的声音。  
他扭过头去，黄明昊除掉身上最后的那条精液濡湿的内裤，赤裸着身体毫无保留地站在他面前，他面无表情，仿佛对派对对酒精对整个世界都失去兴趣，他漆黑的眸子直勾勾地注视着朱正廷。  
“朱正廷，和我做吗？”  
朱正廷的心跳慢慢变得大声，是动物面临危险的本能警报，他问：“黄明昊你还没够吗？有意思吗？”  
对方望着他，眉头微微皱了皱，只是那样细不可辨的表情，朱正廷便知道他在哀求，是啊，他对黄明昊太熟悉了。  
“朱正廷，是我在求你和我做，你要不要现在就和我做爱。”  
朱正廷盯了他两秒，扑上前去用力吻住黄明昊，他的舌头挤开黄明昊的牙关主动寻找到对方的舌尖纠缠在一起，他们低低地闷哼，就像两头小兽在打架。  
隔着一层薄薄的衣物他感觉到黄明昊逐渐升高的体温，他想与他一丝不挂地纠缠，他从未如此渴望过，就好像过了今晚就再没有下次、再没有明天。他无暇分神脱去上衣，于是摸索着拽下裤子蹬开，跳去黄明昊身上，修长的双腿缠上黄明昊的腰，这样的冲击力使黄明昊重心不稳向后退了两步，右手托住朱正廷的臀部，他很快找到平衡，将朱正廷抵到门板上。  
朱正廷的肩膀打到墙，他吃痛的惊呼声被黄明昊吞下，齐整的门牙咬破了黄明昊的嘴唇，他如愿地尝到黄明昊血液的味道，是无异于凡人的血腥气。  
黄明昊是平凡的那一个，黄明昊是特别的那一个。  
他的手指刺进朱正廷的穴口，用力地翻搅，失去了一贯的克制和温柔，显得有些粗暴，朱正廷却因此而兴奋，他的性器蹭着黄明昊的小腹，前端滴出水来，他偏开头从吻中脱开，“进来。”  
黄明昊单手掰着他一边的臀瓣，挺身将自己已经硬到疼痛的家伙送进去，朱正廷仰头，脖子拉出漂亮的弧线，急促地呻吟一声，他的大腿夹住黄明昊的腰，借着力起伏两次，用体重将黄明昊的性器吞到了底。  
黄明昊立刻挺腰，大幅度地出入，他对朱正廷的身体太过于熟悉，根本不与对方客气，冲着那敏感点便攻击过去，朱正廷喘不上气，放肆的呻吟逐渐溃不成调。  
黄明昊咬住他的耳垂，“你叫得太响了。”  
  
他却扳过他的下巴吮他唇上那处伤口，用他细细的调子低喃：“是你说……炮友之间就该是这样放荡……我现在不怕他们听见……”  
  
黄明昊看向他的眼神有一瞬间的失神，紧接着是一阵天旋地转，他被放到宽大的沙发上，黄明昊将他柔软的身体对折，让他修长笔直的双腿都挂上他的肩膀，他正面操干着他，皱着眉头，下身用尽全部气力。  
朱正廷开始招架不住，情欲让他无法思考，可他不用思考都看出来黄明昊没有快乐表情，严肃得好似天要塌了。这一切不该是这样的。  
愤恨和委屈席卷上他的心脏，在被抽插的那一瞬之间他射出来，他的身体绷住，夹得黄明昊太紧，也跟着泄出来，对方低下身吻他，他们在余韵里等待下一轮的到来。  
朱正廷没来由地想到他们的初夜，不过数年前的光景，可那时像是要用整个生命来保护他的黄明昊，和愿意交上自己的全部给黄明昊的自己，终究是回不去了吗？  
他避开黄明昊的嘴唇，说：“操我。”  
黄明昊挺送一下，“马上。”  
“操我，”朱正廷闭闭眼睛，有一滴眼泪滑下来，他的骄傲在黄明昊面前瓦解，面子从来都是放到最后才捡的东西，“操进沙发里，操进身体里，操进青草地里，你说的，过了太多年，不会忘了吧？”  
他拉过黄明昊撑在自己肩膀边的手按在脖子上，“你怎么弄死我都可以。”  
既然往事回不去了，那今天晚上就一起死吧，我不想再煎熬了。  
黄明昊怔住了，他伏在很近的位置望着朱正廷，手被朱正廷引着按在对方喉口，他怔着一直没有动作，朱正廷的心沉下去，他的手开始颤抖，那阵颤抖愈来愈剧烈，直到他发现，原来是黄明昊在发抖。  
黄明昊滑出他的身体，他挣开朱正廷的手从他身上离开，跌跌撞撞地从沙发上站起来，朱正廷拽住他，将他拉回原地。  
他无暇顾及其他，迅速跨坐到黄明昊身上捧住对方的脸，脱口而出，“昊昊？”  
黄明昊看向一旁，呼吸依旧急促，朱正廷扳正他的脑袋，强迫他看着自己，“怎么了？我问你怎么了！黄明昊，你不要让我一句话说三遍。”  
黄明昊没有再避开他，于是朱正廷眼睁睁看着对方的眼睛浮上一层水汽，那水雾蒙住那对清澈的瞳仁，直到凝结成眼泪滑落，黄明昊喘着气，哭着说：“不可以，正廷，我不可以。”  
朱正廷去吻他的泪水，“你不要让我担心行不行？”  
黄明昊摇头，眼泪甩落下来，朱正廷把他的脑袋按到胸口，“没事，没事，那不说了，不说了。”  
他凑上来吻他的哥哥，像一只求安抚的小狗，朱正廷被他舔舐着，摸索着将黄明昊半勃的性器重新吞进身体里，上下缓慢地动。  
他的鼻尖酸到不能忍的程度，他觉得自己真是没脸没皮，能怪谁？只怪他从第一面重逢起就下错了棋。  
  
一周前的那天早晨，他醒来时是早晨五点多钟，天蒙蒙亮，黄明昊侧躺在他身边，蜷缩在毯子里，眉头皱着，睡得不太安稳的样子，右手却还抓着他的左手，抓得很紧，十个指节扣在一起。他对自己说：朱正廷，这个人也许并非不爱你。而下一秒，又有个声音冒出来：那他为什么离开你？  
他坐起来，浑身像要散架，他发现黄明昊为他换了一身睡衣，而他们的衣服被脱下来叠在不远处的椅背上，他走过去拿起自己的那一件，黄明昊昨晚的黑色衬衫就在手边。他盯着看了一会儿，抱起那件衣服，试探着凑到鼻尖闻了闻，闻到自己沾在上面的古龙水味道，后调甜得很别致，实在是不会认错。  
“他又染上我的味道了，”他自嘲，心脏抽疼到几乎喘不过气。黄明昊就在他身后，他却只敢抱着那件被换下来的衬衣。  
他穿好衣服逃也似地离开。屋外是夏末清晨的光景，他一路走在法国梧桐下，每一步都在对自己重新催眠，朱正廷，你恨黄明昊，你恨他，你恨他。  
恨他不告而别，更恨他不告而别后又回来，恨他冷冷淡淡，更恨他予取予求。  
你不能不恨他，如果你不恨他，你就只好爱他。别再爱他。  
  
别再爱他。  
  
黄明昊的脑袋埋在他胸口，吮着他胸前的红缨，他快到了，想抽出来，却被朱正廷压住，于是他又射在他里面，一股一股滚烫的热流浇在朱正廷的内壁。  
  
别再爱他。  
  
他催眠着自己，却又一次把所有都给了黄明昊，他想恨，怎么做不到，因为爱恨本就是一线之隔，没有什么强烈的恨不是始于更强烈的爱。  
如果黄明昊愿意回来我身边的话，他想，如果他会回来，那我可以不再问他离开的缘由。

【Chapter 5】

他有时候有一种很清晰的感觉，他年轻的身体在酝酿一场病变。

朱正廷接到那个电话是在四年前，对方即将研究生毕业的春末。  
那是一个星期五的早晨，他们都没有早课，朱正廷窝在他怀里睡懒觉。  
手机响了，朱正廷心不甘情不愿地捞过手机来接，他的脑袋埋在黄明昊胸口，半边脸颊闷在被子里，接起来电话那头不知说了句什么，朱正廷顿时清醒过来，起身钻出被子，披了件外套，在床沿坐得端端正正。他这人有个习惯，可能与他练舞蹈有关，一紧张就会身体挺得笔直，紧绷绷的，蓄势待发。  
黄明昊在他背后望着他，心头慢慢积起一些沉甸甸的情绪，他大概猜到一点电话那头的内容。  
“是。好，下周，好，我明白了，谢谢您。”  
朱正廷挂掉电话，弯下腰，呼吸有点颤抖，黄明昊在他回身之前合上了眼，假装还在睡梦里，朱正廷扑到他身上，把他和被子一起抱住，连连亲他的嘴唇。  
“醒过来！黄明昊！醒过来！”  
他睁眼已无迷蒙之意，不知朱正廷看出来没有，“嗯？”  
“我最喜欢的舞团之一给了我面试机会，下周一下午签到周二上午考核。”  
黄明昊凝视着面前这个欣喜若狂的他，半晌才问，“在哪儿？”  
朱正廷咬了咬嘴唇，“嗯……北京。”  
黄明昊抿着嘴，心缓缓沉下去，却依旧给了他一个微笑，“哇，那你要加油啊，贝贝，飞黄腾达了带小弟飞。”  
朱正廷笑开，捏他的鼻子，“让你贫！”  
他翻身仰躺在黄明昊的肚子上，用手机查高铁和住宿，查着查着会忽然侧脸又凑到黄明昊脖颈边，“啊啊啊我真的好紧张。”  
黄明昊沉默地抱着他，明知这是一个该与他分享激动和快乐的时刻，他却没法露出更真心的笑脸。  
他与朱正廷差了6岁，这个事实忽然浮上他的心头，等对方跨入社会，而他依旧待在象牙塔里高枕无忧，他们之间会裂出什么深渊他都不敢细想。上戏向朱正廷发出了留校邀请，可黄明昊不是不知道，朱正廷并没有完全满足于这个选择，他在等待着机会去更好的地方，如果有，他就一定会抓住。而黄明昊这小半年来一直选择当一个鸵鸟，他想只要“朱正廷要离开这里”这件事没有明确摆到眼前，他就可以装作什么都没意识到。  
此刻的阴郁心情似乎不由他选择。  
他在心里问，那我呢？  
朱正廷已经把一切都给了他，而他仍然不知餍足地想要更多。  
他抱得朱正廷更紧，而最终对方还是退出了他的怀抱，起床洗漱理材料，下午便去了舞房。

星期一清晨朱正廷出发了，坐高铁到北京去，他们俩的手机匹配了家庭共享，朱正廷的日历里诚实地记录了所有的信息，黄明昊在他关门之后便睁开眼，简单收起随身物，紧接着出了门。朱正廷的那班高铁是最早最快的一班，位子早已售磬，黄明昊只得买了机票。  
他明明可以“陪着”朱正廷去面试考核的，他站在剧院对面的马路边时这么想到。亲吻他，给他加油，把他送进考核场地，再在门外等上几小时，第一时间拥抱飞奔而来的他，可他没有。  
朱正廷让他等了很久，真的很久。  
他姗姗来迟，站在保安室边掏证件，黄明昊摸出手机，拨出了电话。  
他的拇指无意识地搓揉着指节，他看见朱正廷退到一边接了电话。  
“怎么啦？”  
“没，”他开口的声音哑得可怕，朱正廷微微偏头，贴得离听筒更近些。“没事吧黄明昊？怎么了？”  
“你到了吗？”  
朱正廷踢了踢脚下的石头，低着头说：“到啦，还有点紧张。”  
黄明昊不敢眨眼地望着他，他好几次试图开口，讲出他在来的路上已经一路预谋好的阴谋，问他我现在身体不适你能不能回来，或告诉他我害怕你离开上海你现在回家吧。可他的喉口梗住，鼻腔涌起的酸意一直蔓延到眼睛。  
作恶都作不出来，胆小鬼。  
他沉默了很久，久到朱正廷看了看屏幕，往远离剧场的方向急急地走了几步，开始张望路过的出租车。  
“黄明昊，你在家里吗，我现在就……”  
“没有。”他的音调怪异，使他不得不深吸了一口气，“没有，我只是，想祝你考核顺利。”  
朱正廷的肩膀垮下来，他慢吞吞地往回走，“你吓得我都不紧张了。”  
“朱正廷，如果通过的话……你会去北京吗？”  
“唉，人家还没要我呢……”  
他抿了抿唇，轻笑了一声，“你会通过的。”  
我太确信你的好，你想要的什么都会得到。  
朱正廷挂掉电话，出示身份证进入剧院，黄明昊挪了挪脚步想追上他的背影，却发现浑身的血液早已凝固，只剩下心脏无力地跳动。  
他扶着人行道边的栏杆，一小步一小步往来时的方向走，发麻的双腿逐渐恢复了知觉，他当晚便回了上海。

朱正廷是第二天傍晚回来的，黄明昊蹲在阳台上，看着他远远地拎着行李走进楼门。  
他这两天无法入睡，各式各样的焦虑和恐惧盘踞脑海，他的心脏处传来隐痛，后脑勺迟钝到几乎要裂开，他窥见自己脑中那个怪物的影子了，时隐时现，就在那里。  
朱正廷拉开门，再接着拉开了阳台的拉门，他从背后扑上来抱住黄明昊，带着倒春寒的冰凉。  
黄明昊转过头，他的眼中遍布血丝，直勾勾盯着朱正廷，朱正廷愣了一下，敲他的脑袋，“怎么，小朋友发情了吗？要做吗？”  
黄明昊问他：“你想做吗？”  
他半趴在黄明昊身体上舒展了手臂，伸了个懒腰。“好久没做了今天好像做一下也无妨。”他笑嘻嘻地伸手摸了摸黄明昊的下巴，少年的眼底瞬间便涌上热意。  
他抬起头吻朱正廷，动作有点急切，两个人都跌到地上，黄明昊压上去，朱正廷的薄风衣散在他的身后，他咬着朱正廷的嘴唇，用力吮吸着对方这两瓣薄薄的东西，朱正廷挺起腰轻轻用下身蹭了蹭黄明昊，膝盖暗示性地顶了顶黄明昊的腰。黄明昊用风衣裹住他，打横抱起进了客厅，窗帘拉上后未开灯的室内一派昏暗，他们脱去衣服扔到一边，激烈地缠吻到一起。黄明昊的手托起朱正廷的臀瓣，指尖探到穴口，他的手指甫一刺入便被内壁急切地包裹，朱正廷漏出一声难耐的喟叹，鼻尖陷进黄明昊的脸颊。  
扩张的过程使他们煎熬，挺立起的性器虚虚地触到，有体液滴滴答答自前端溢出。  
“不要套了，”朱正廷夹紧他的腰，任黄明昊把自己整根送进他的体内。  
黄明昊的性器在朱正廷的身体里，而他伏在对方身上，喘息着停下动作，他撩开朱正廷湿漉漉的额发，凝眸细看这具躯体。  
朱正廷摆了摆腰，他的脸扭向一边，眯着眼睛，“动啊……祖宗，想我死吗……”  
黄明昊低头啄吻他的脸庞，舌尖浅浅地伸出，在他脸颊留下水渍，他柔软的头发扫过朱正廷的额头，后者不禁想到一头蓄势待发的小兽，朱正廷呜咽着，按住黄明昊的后脑勺，呼吸扑在黄明昊的唇间，“快动。”  
“我不舍得……”  
朱正廷轻笑了一声，“快来毁掉我，快点。”  
黄明昊闭上眼睛。他身体里的怪物一直在等待某一个信号，某一个时机，挣脱理智的牢笼，挣脱本人的掌控，全然支配他的本我。  
他竟然等到。  
他开始动作，冲撞在朱正廷的身体里，用尽全部力气，就好像那里是他所有情感唯一的出口和宣泄点，就像茫茫大海中唯一的一根救命稻草，他攻击着朱正廷敏感的那点，使朱正廷发出溃不成军的呻吟。  
“占有”填满他的脑海。  
占有他，占有朱正廷。  
试探他的底线，找到那个答案。

他爱我吗。  
我必须要与这世界分享他吗。  
我怎样才可以使他碎裂，只作我一人的破碎的宝贝。

找到那个答案。  
他的泪和汗混合着融进对方的皮肤。  
朱正廷射出来，前所未有的痉挛和战栗通过收缩的甬道传达到黄明昊的身体，带他也到了目眩神迷的高潮。  
他睁眼，看见自己的手按在朱正廷的喉咙。  
朱正廷没有碎掉。他急促地呼吸着，好半天，才把黄明昊从身上推下去，边咳嗽边笑，“你怎么了，你这是真要搞死我吗。”  
他倒在地板上，腰间压着朱正廷皱成一团的风衣，他的脑海一片混沌，朱正廷的喘息渐渐平复，在他身边睡着了。  
他举起那只方才还按在朱正廷喉口的手。  
撒旦扬起他掌心的火焰，爱情吞噬了他的自我，病变的过程他无从追迹，而彻底的倾覆只是一瞬之间。  
他木然望着这只手，视线在模糊清晰间反复，直到它的轮廓隐没在降临的黑夜。

是以他不得不逃走，即便这四年间他内心那个诘问的声音始终不曾停止。  
你爱他，却离开他，眼睁睁看他痛苦。  
可他也在疼痛。  
爱情在蚕食他的心脏，那颗可怜的器官早已残破不堪，世上的一切，阳光、风、雨，喧嚣或寂静，都在肆意切割他年轻的心，朱正廷不在的地方的，所有的一切。而那一切只是在于他固执沉默，他固执地收起那些古怪的念头，他脑袋中的怪兽，他不愿撩开帘幕给朱正廷看到，哪怕只是一点点。  
黄明昊的身体抽动了一下，蓦地从梦里出来，眼前是柔软的布料，他被朱正廷抱在怀里，对方已经睡熟了，呼吸悠长均匀，一只手按在他心脏后的位置。  
他真的以为他们再也不会见面了，至少见了，也该被冷眼相对，甚至是泼杯酒、揍一拳，可谁晓得他们疯狂的故事线仍没有结束呢，谁晓得朱正廷把答案身体力行地告诉他，告诉他他还爱他呢。  
他曾经怎么确认都仍觉得不够的那个答案。  
他的眼泪滑出来，他死死咬着嘴唇不让自己发出声音，左眼的眼泪滑进右眼，默然打湿身下的那床被单。  
便被睡梦里的朱正廷又搂紧了一些。

TBC


End file.
